1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices having collars disposed about the peripheries of the contact pads thereof and, more specifically, to the use of stereolithography to fabricate such collars around the contact pads prior to securing conductive structures to the contact pads. Particularly, the present invention pertains to collars disposed about the peripheries of the contact pads of a semiconductor device component for enhancing the reliability of conductive structures secured to the contact pads. The present invention also relates to semiconductor device components including such collars.